Apocalyptic Demigods
by ChildishNicaPJO
Summary: Annabeth is now alone in New York. A zombie apocalypse had begun and she had nobody. As she enters a building, she meets two people who are going to help change her world forever as they show Annabeth to their base. But ofcourse theres another problem besides the apocalypse, the gods and their silence. Acceptance from the group is what holds her together. What will Annabeth become?
1. Annabeth's New Beginning

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Annabeth was running at full speed with her ivory sword, at the very last second she split the zombie in half as she ducked for cover. A zombie apolcalpyse has begun and the gods and godesses fell silent. How did it all start? Annabeth was enraged her mother, Athena, hadn't said anything since it all had started. Annabeth was walking the streets of New York trying to ignore any noise, How did something so bad all begin? She had no one anymore since her family died. Her father was in New York studying for a cure for some disease Annabeth never was told about, Her dad had came back home and was acting so very strange. Her step mom had yelled and she ran to see, it was her father attacking her, Annabeth had killed her now infected father by smashing his head with a steel bowl. She grabbed her to younger brothers and ran out the hotel knowing that her step mom was now going to be infected too. Both her brothers had fell over in pain, she looked all over their bodies and they had 3 scratches. Annabeth had tears rolling down her face, She kissed them on the head and ran to find other people. Now most of New York was infected. Annabeth already had no friends to begin with, now all the strangers were gone. It had been 3 weeks since the incident and she has been surviving all on her own without anyones help. How could one demigod be left all alone to find her way around? It was a normal life for most demigods but the zombie part wasn't anything normal. Annabeth was growing a building hate for the gods.

"I need to find medicine.." said Annabeth silently to herself. Annabeth found a pharmacy two blocks down and entered it. She grabbed as many useful supplies she could get, then there was a crash. Annabeth swiftly turned around and saw two girls were standing behind in awe. "Who are you?" said the girl with electric blue eyes.. "Are you alone?" said the other girl with strange gold looking eyes. "I am alone yes, I have been for a while.." Annabeth said showing no fear. "She has been alone for about a month in this type of incident? Thats bravery.. you should come with us.. oh and I am Thalia and this is Hazel." said the electric blue eyed girl. "Will the leader even accept that?" asked Hazel with wide eyes. "If he has something to say about it he can speak to _me._" said Thalia with confidence in her voice. "It's fine if you aren't allowed to bring me along.. I could make it myself." said Annabeth looking down a little sad that she might not be able to finally be safe. "No you'll be coming with us, here take this bag to put in the supplies." said Thalia grinning. Annabeth put all the supplies in the bag and swinged it onto her shoulder. "Shall we go now?" asked Hazel smiling. "Yep." said Annabeth.

Annabeth and the two other girls walked to where their base was.. _Wooow,_ thought Annabeth as she walked inside,it was a very nice looking house. "You guys are back?" said a girl with multi-colored eyes and auburn hair. "Yes, and we have brought somebody." said Thalia. The girl turned towards Annabeth "Why hello!" said the girl grinning "I am Piper." "I am Annabeth." said Annabeth returning a smile. A boy with icy blue eyes and blonde hair had walked into the room "Thalia who is this?" asked the boy. "This is Annabeth, tell the leader to schedule a meeting in 5 minutes so everyone could introduce themselves to Annabeth." said Thalia as if she was angry. Minutes later Thalia guided Annabeth to a dining room "Guys, introduce yourselves too Annabeth our new member." said Thalia facing the people, it was filled with a girl and four other boys. The girl had coffee brown almond shaped eyes and light brown hair she spoke and said "My name is Calypso, It's very nice to meet you.", the boy sitting on her left had black extremely curly hair and had grease all over his shirt spoke and said "Sup, My name is Leo the greatest of them all!" He said grinning and that made Calypso giggle. The boy on Calypso's right was an asian boy and he looked very buff " The name is Frank," he said in confidence, next to Frank was a much more shorter and very scrawny boy, he had shaggy long black hair and cold dark eyes "Im Nico." the boy said in a deep low voice. Across from Nico was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who seemed to be glowing...strange. "My name is Will, glad to meet you." said the boy. All of them sat down. Thalia was tapping her fingers, a boy with black hair and sea green eyes walked into the room. "Thalia, may I speak with you? Also bring the new girl." said the boy as he walked back from where he came from. "Come on, Annabeth." said Thalia grabbing Annabeths hand and walking with her to another room. A chair was turned the other way as Thalia and Annbeth walked in and took a seat infront of the desk. The chair quickly turned around once they sat and the sea green eyed boy was there. "So... A new girl?" said the boy eyeing Annabeth. "Yeah, her name is-" Thalia would've finished her sentence but Annabeth cut her off "Annabeth." "Well, my name is Percy.. I know this is a personal question, but you seem familiar.. Are you a demigod?" asked Percy knitting his eyebrows together. Annabeth _hated_ being asked that question, but to be nice she answered. "Yes..I am a demigod, I am the daughter of Athena." said Annabeth looking at Percy. "Well, the rest of us are demigods also, lets all head to the dining hall so we can all eat and firmly address ourselves."

They went back to the dining room. "Okay guys, so Annabeth is now our newest member of our group. She is also a demigod just like us, and I want you guys to say your god parents and full name so she won't feel completely clueless." said Percy to the group. "I am Calypso, the daughter of Atlas" said Calypso trying hard not to tear up.. _Weird_ thought Annabeth."I am Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestus" said Leo patting Calypso's head. "I am Frank Zhang, the son of Mars." said Frank "I am Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades.." said Nico glaring at a ghost shaped ring. "I am Will Solace, the son of Apollo" said Will smiling. "I am Hazel Levesque, the daughter of Pluto." said Hazel with a straight face. "I am Piper McLean, the daughter of Aphrodite." said Piper. "I am Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter" said Jason. "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." said Thalia looking at Jason. "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" said Percy grinning at Annabeth. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." said Annabeth smiling back at Percy.

Everyone had sat on a chair in the dining area and were eating food. But ofcourse the topic of the gods falling silent had came up. _Ofcourse.._


	2. Baby Drama

**ANNABETH'S POV**

When everyone had finished eating Calypso had gotten up to take the plates, Annabeth decided to just look at her stomache, Calypso had a bump.. She didn't look fat, was she pregnant? Annabeth decided to shake off that thought..But she wanted to ask so badly but if Calypso really wasn't pregnant and was just fat.. Then Annabeth would feel horrible. Piper had invited Annabeth to come to fix up Annabeth a bedroom, I guess that's were Annabeth's curiousity got the best of her. "Hey Piper, can I ask you something?" said Annabeth looking down. "Yeah?" said Piper looking at Annabeth with a calm voice. "Is ya know.. Calypso pregnant?" said Annabeth with a serious look towards Piper. "Hm.. I don't know, she has been moody now-a-days, It wouldn't hurt to ask.." said Piper smiling. How could she smile so much in a time like this? thought Annabeth." You should get some rest." said Piper getting up from the bed. Annabeth yawned and replied "Okay thanks Piper." as she closed her eyes.

Annabeth had woken up to find Percy at her door, he spoke and had asked to talk to Annabeth... alone. Once they were alone he asked her the most personal question anyone could ever ask. "How are you alone?" he asked inching his face more towards hers and squinting. Annabeth backed up "Whoa, That's kinda not a hot topic." she said while her cheeks blushed a light pink. "Hm, to me it's not personal!" Percy said loudly and came so close to her their faces were 2 centimeters apart. "Um, my dad his wife and my two younger brothers died the day the virus spread.." said Annabeth looking down at Percy's lips ( which he licked once he noticed her staring) "Uh, why are you so close?" asked Annabeth pinning herself on the wall trying to get as far as she could, Annabeth couldn't help herself, he was so powerful... like he had a force trying to force her to lock lips with him, she couldn't resist but she knew she had to resist. "Because, I want to feel your lips against mine" Percy said as he smashed his lips against Annabeths. That made Annabeth wake up with a bolt as she was dripped in cold sweat "It was just a dream.. okay.." Annabeth had reassured herself. She knew she couldn't have liked Percy so fast, she had just arrived! But she felt such a deep connection towards him. Annabeth silently scolded herself. She walked into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom and splashed cold water onto it. Over the loud speaker Leo had announced everyone to head to the living room. Sheesh so many meetings thought Annabeth as she walked down to the living room.

"Sooo, The Leader has decided to meet up with the other demigod groups so we could arrange techniques to get a cure and for the gods to speak" explained Leo with a crazy grin "But it also could be very dangerous, But there isn't anything to McShizzle cannot handle!"

Once Leo had said that Calypso looked down, Annabeth's curiousity was basically eating her alive at the moment so she obviously didn't think about what she was going to ask next so she blurted out "Hey, Calypso can I talk to you for a second?". "Hm? Oh yes ofcourse." replied Calypso with a nervous look. Once they were out of the living room and in a private room the question came out. "Not to be rude but, Are you pregnant?" asked Annabeth with wide eyes. "I am not sure, I want to take a test before I say anything." Calypso cautioned putting a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Oh, but you think you are, right?" asked Annabeth. That made Calypso laugh. "I have a test upstairs, but if I truly am pregnant then Leo is the father." replied Calypso with a twinkle in her eyes. The boys went out with Thalia to go find survivors and supplies. The rest of the girls went inside of Calypso's and Leo's room. Sitting on the bed-side table was a pregnancy test that was unused. Hazel handed it to Calypso. "I'll be back out in a few" chided Calypso as she closed the bathroom door. "I really hope the best for her.." croaked Annabeth. "She's very strong.. She'll push through it all." added Piper. Calypso then walked out the bathroom with a tight expression. She sat on the bed and that's when the tsunami happened, Not due to the weather, but through Calypso's eyes. "What happened Calypso?" asked Annabeth worried. "Nothing bad I hope." said Hazel with a was crying and Piper was trying to comfort her. "Shhh, It's all going to be fine." said Piper patting Calypso on the back. Something some how made Annabeth believe everything was going to be fine, even though she knew it probably wasn't... weird.

"Are the boys home?" asked Annabeth looking at Piper. "No, they went out with Thalia to scout for people and supplies." said Piper with a tight expression. Hazel began to talk "They won't be home for a whi-" but she was cut off with a door slam. Uh-oh the boys were home. Calypso's eyes widened as more tears streamed down her face as she began to cry harder. "He won't accept me anymore! He will abandon me!" said Calypso screaming which the boys probably heard because they came up the stairs quickly. The first person to walk in was Thalia, then Leo, Jason, Percy, Nico, Frank, and Will.

Calypso threw her face into the pillow. "What happened?" asked Leo knitting his eyebrows together. "Everyone but us girls and Leo should leave the room." said Piper in a calm voice. "Okay" agreed the bunch that had to leave. "Leo.." Piper said as calmly as she could. "Calypso has something very important to tell you. "Okay?" said Leo with a confused grin. Calypso got up straightly, she was wearing a tank top so you could obviously see a little baby bump, which Leo noticed and his eyes widened. "Did you get fat or..?" said Leo very oblivious to the whole situation. "NO LEO!" said Calypso angry, she threw the pregnancy test at him which made him wince but he picked it up, and one look gave him the biggest grin Annabeth has ever seen someone had. Leo got up and hugged Calypso while she cried onto his shoulder. "It'll be okay, I'm here for you and Leo Jr." said Leo smiling, that joke made Calypso laugh and cry at the same time. "Well that was better then I thought." said Thalia smiling. "I guess that means we have to get ready to meet up with the other troops at CHB."

**SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR LIKE A WEEK! SOMETHING HAPPENED BUT I'M GOOD NOW! :) I WILL BE WRITING OFTEN NOW! SORRY IF THIS WAS SHORT, THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT ALSO BE SHORT BECAUSE I AM PREPARING FOR THE GOOD PARTS. XOXO -NICA**


	3. The Big Announcement

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Annabeth had never walked so much. Ever. No one had given her an explaination to where they were going, but the name of the location It took them 2 days to get there because of all the zombies. Once they got there they were greeted by a satyr who had said his name was Grover.

They all sat in the Big House. "Chiron, the reason we came here was because we need to form plans with the other groups." said Thalia pacing around the room. "Yes, they will arrive shortly, by 3 o'clock." replied Chiron. Annabeth looked towards the clock at it was 2:50. "So, only 10 more minutes?" asked Percy. "That's what Reyna said, yes." replied back Chiron_. Who is Reyna?! Is or was that Percy's girlfriend?! Will she like me?! _those question flooded Annabeth's mind making her dizzy, Piper probably noticed Annabeths worry "Reyna is Praetor of the Romans, she is daughter of Bellona the war goddess. She is bringing Camp Jupiter here." Piper informed looking at Annabeth. "Oh, Okay." said Annabeth. That didn't completely answer her questions but it made her feel a bit more relief. It was now 2:55_. 5 more minutes until this Roman group comes _Annabeth told herself, Annabeth didn't notice that Calypso and Chiron had went off to talk and had came back.

"Okay, since we all are very close here, I want to announce something officially to all of you." addressed Calypso "As, all of you know the other day, When I was crying like a maniac, there was a reason behind it. Some know here but I want you all to know that-" Calypso was cut off due to because three girls walked in, one had dark braided hair and a purple cloak, another had red curly hair and green eyes, and the last one had light brown hair with a splash of freckles and had an athletic body. "Reyna, Rachel and Clarisse! Good your here, as I was saying, I wanted to announce something, it is that, I am expecting a baby." finished Calypso smiling. "Another Leo?" asked Frank looking like he was nearly about to pass out. "Yep, Zhangy-boy." said Leo smirking "There is never enough Leo to go around!" Leo held up two fingers and fire shot up from them. "More children to be around? Sheesh, everyone is popping out babies." growled the girl so called Clarisse. Reyna and Rachel laughed. "You have to deal with Chuck all the time, don't worry I don't think this new baby will be your responsibility, Clarisse." said Rachel." I am actually happy you are having a kid, Calypso." chided Reyna. "Imagine how that baby is going to look and act. Its going to act like Leo, which isn't really a compliment-" started Thalia but was cut off by Leo "HEY!" but she still continued "But, it's going to be quite a gorgeous kid. Sheesh, when it grows up it will probably be a little heartbreaker." added Piper. "Leo Jr. The Heart Breaker." said Leo totally satisfied. "Can you not exclaim our unborn baby as a slut? Thank you." exclaimed Calypso."This whole conversation is just fascinating." added Nico coming out of the shadows. "Nico, your sarcasm isn't very much needed" admitted Will. Annabeth didn't understand how so many different people could just all be together, always acting like on the stop there is a rainbow pony waiting with a pot of gold... When in fact the worst most possibly lays ahead for them all, The gods knew the world might fall but they decided to do this.. Why? Annabeth decided to go outside since the conversation was getting to her. Piper decided to tag along also. "I can show you around if you want." offered Piper. "Hmmm, sure" Annabeth said accepting the offer. Piper was so kind to Annabeth but she couldn't open up.. She knew she couldn't because it would make her or break her.

When they were near the strawberry fields is when the topic of Percy was brought up. "Do you find an interest to Percy?" asked Piper smiling. "I have no clue, my feelings are very mixed at the moment." replied Annabeth with a sad look in her eyes. "May I ask, What were the last words Athena told you?" said Piper resting her hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

_"She last told me that,I will have to fight to show my pride, but to never turn back on sorrow eyes."_

"But I no longer trust the gods" continued Annabeth. "They are slowly yet surely watching us fail saving eachother, the reason for this monstrosity is soon going to be found out, and once we all know a war would up rise.. This all will take a turn for the worst."

**Hey guys! Hope your enjoying :P Send me baby names if you'd like! I kinda want it to be twins though, a girl and boy. I was thinking of adding some new characters to the series. PM me ideas, also Review and Favorite! Also sorry that this is short, It'll get better. Thanks for supporting me. Xoxo**

**Sorry this took so long! My other laptop broke and I thought I lost this document so I basically gave up without checking I had this one saved, lol. Love you guys! PM me I need some good ideas :)**


	4. Shippers Galore

**A/N: Hay, so the POV for this chapter is going to be the gods POV of whats going on, on olympus. That idea came from my good friend DivineAuthorOfSassiness . Go check out her fanfiction :D!**

**Also all the POVs will now be in first person! Not third :D ENJOY!**

**HESTIA'S POV**

"Apollo get over here right this moment!" Zeus bellowed across the throne room. Apollo steadily got up from his throne and walked over to him. In my opinion the whole thing was so out of control, Zeus KILLED off all the mortals that lived in the east side of the United States with a crazy disease just because Apollo was flirting with a nymph that Zeus had told him not to even speak too. Atleast he was kind enough to take all the demigods living parents and bring them to Seattle to stay until the whole thing blows over. "Atleast I am not the only one who made that mistake!" yelled Apollo "HEY!" spoke Dionysus clearly, offended by the words Apollo decided to choose. "Please, brother peace." I said to Zeus with a soft tone, Which only seemed to calm him down a little. "I cannot explain how angry I am, Hestia." Zeus said in a bitter tone whilst glaring at the sun god. "I do not understand, but please, the poor mortals." I begged. Zeus looked very tired but spoke again "No, Apollo must feel the wrath of the mortals dying over his mistakes."

**ATHENA'S POV (YASSS)**

Both Apollo and Zeus are so childish. Fighting over a nymph who doesn't even like either of them. I had tried speaking to one of my daughters, but she has grown bitter. I could sometimes hear her thoughts, which make me age a whole ton. I got up from the thrown room and into my temple, I took a look in the mirror and I looked like I was atleast in my forties. Oh how I wish I could speak to her, but that would be unwise to get Zeus angry when he is already at the peak of his anger. I looked into the crystal ball that was in the center of my temple, I saw Annabeth sitting down next to an ivory sword whilst spitting profanities about the gods, which made me flinch at every curse. I slid down the wall and thoughts spilled into my mind of how to stop the fight between Zeus and Apollo.

**HERA'S POV (Cringe worthy ik.)**

How could Zeus get made at Apollo because of that obserd Nymph? I should be the only one he loves, but he could never be faithful torwards me. I walked around the throne room pacing whilst Apollo and Zeus cursed. Hephaestus was building large ear muffs for him and Dionysus, Athena was no where to be seen, Ares was polishing his knife collection, Aphrodite was dolling herself up. Hestia and Artemis were talking. I was getting a large migrane, and for a god that isn't good. I kept contimplating whether or not I should set this all straight but I decided against it.

**APHRODITE'S POV**

"Zeus may I leave Olympus?" I asked, charmspeaking him. "Ofcourse." he agreed. I left in a jiffy and teleported to Camp Half-Blood. Once my vision came into focus I saw my beautiful daughter look up at me, in _disgusted?_ "Mom?" choked Piper with wide eyes. "Hello my sweet." I greeted her. "How are you here?" she asked dumbfounded. "I was able to leave Olympus for a while to talk to you guys. Please come with me to ask Chiron to make a meeting." I begged "Okay, follow me." she spoke quietly. We walked to the Big House. Piper knocked on the door and Chiron opened it "Hello- Oh! Hello Lady Aphrodite." Chiron stammered. "Chiron may you make a meeting with the people on this list" I asked handing him the list. "Um ofcourse, let me call them." Chiron walked over to a loud speaker and spoke out these names:

"Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Piper McLean

Jason Grace

Thalia Grace

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano

Hazel Levesque

Frank Zhang

Leo Valdez

Calypso

Nico di Angelo

and Will Solace, please report to the Big House immediately."

Within minutes all the demigods were in the Big House. "Is there a problem?" asked Percy hunched over and breathing heavily. "Yes my demigods." I said smiling sympathetically. "OH! Lady Aphrodite.." groaned Reyna. "Please, lets all sit." I began "As you all know there is a problem on Olympus. This Apocalypse has started because Apollo was flirting with an off limit wood nymph like Dionysus had."

"So my dad died because Apollo was feeling extra-horny and decided to after the nymph! Bullshit!" screamed Annabeth fuming all her anger in one sentence. "I'm so fucking done with this shit!" she said running out of the Big House. "Oh, wow. She needs some soap in her mouth." I said trying to not be embarassed. "I should go after her." Percy said running after her._ How cute, that's my new OTP now. _"OTP?" asked Piper "OTP." I replied. We both started squealing and shipping everyone. "FRAZEL FOR LIFE!" I yelled. "Solangelo!" screamed Piper. "JASPER!" screamed Hazel joining our little moment. "CALEO!" squealed Calypso "PERCABETH!"mocked Thalia. "YAYYYYYYYY!" We five all yelled together jumping up and down whilst Thalia was wide-eyed. "What the Hades?" asked Nico scrunching up his eyebrows. "Girls." grunted Jason, Frank, Leo, Nico, and Will.

After an hour I finally decided I have to leave "I have to go now, children." I announced "Goodbye, Mom." said Piper hugging me. "Bye Aphrodite!" all the demigods said in unison. "Look away!" I said. They all turned away "Goodbye, my loves." I said disappearing. Once my vision cleared I saw I was once again the noisy Olympus.

**I KNOW THIS IS PRETTY BAD, BUT IT'LL GET BETTER! I'M KNEW TO THE WHOLE GODS POV THINGY SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME :3!**


	5. More Drama

**A/N: I have a big plot twist coming up, It was an idea created by one of you guys! Thanks for whoever gave me it, Sorry I do not know your name! Also check out my friend DivineAuthorOfSassiness, her work is awesome. **

**GIVE ME BABY NAME SUGGESTIONS! :)**

**PIPER'S POV**

I sat by the lake, looking into the water. It had been a month since Annabeths burst of mood. I hummed a tune completely not noticing that the son of Poseidon was walking towards me. "Hey Pipes" he continued "Could we talk?"

"Sure." I replied with a smile, I looked into his eyes and saw guilt... He sat down next to me, took a deep sigh, and what he said to me completely shocked me. "Do you think Annabeth.. like.. likes me?" breathed in Percy. "You should find out yourself." with that I got up and left. I walked into the Hephaestus cabin to hear shouting from a curly haired mess of a boy,_ Leo_. "Is that baby even mine, Calypso?!" screamed Leo. "Yes, Leo! Why don't you believe me!" shouted back Calypso with tears streaming down her face. "That little moment you had earlier with Percy makes me believe you are lying!" said Leo with tears running down his face too. Calypso's face then hardened with pain as she gripped her stomach, which was now bigger then it was a month ago. "L-Leo" she gasped before she passed out into Leo's arms. "Help!" he screamed with panic. I ran towards the now panicked latino and helped him bring her to the infirmary.

**LEO'S POV**

"Is she okay?" I asked. "Yes, she is, she was just stressed out.. Also you should know that nymphs pregnancies are faster then normal.. So in about 3 more months she will give birth to the children.." Will replied. "Oh okay s- WAIT?! CHILDREN?!" I stuttered. "Yes, nymphs rarely give birth to only one, so twins to be exact." With that I blacked out.

I woke up, in an all white room, I looked to my side and on another bed was my gorgeous girlfriend who was staring at the ceiling. "C-Calypso" I croaked out. She looked towards me, eyes filled with pain. "How could you not believe me?" she asked, with watering eyes. I got up, my legs hanging off the bed. I got up and sat on her bed. "Im sorry." I bent down and kissed her with all the passion I had. When we parted we breathed in, gasping for air. "Wow.." smiled Calypso. "I love you." I asserted and grabbed her hand. "I love you too." she replied using her other hand to touch my face. I layed down with her and wrapped my arm around her stomach, without much pressure, with that I fell into a deep sleep.

**FRANK'S POV**

I was looking through the glass window big house, since me and Hazel decided to watch a movie. Hazel was deeply involved with the movie called 'The Notebook' which was a total chick-flick , when suddenly Piper burst into the room. "Guys, come with me." We all followed her to where the problem was. We watched frozen as Thalia and Jason were in a heated argument. Jason took a step forward, I dreaded to see what would happen next. Thalia took a step forward also, I sprinted to hold Jason back, but to late when a spike of lightning hit Thalia which made her angrier. She collided an arrow with lightning and fired at Jason, hitting him in the thigh. "Hnghhh!" yelled Jason holding his now bleeding thigh. "Don't ever fucking mess, with a Hunter." Thalia spat with venom and walked away. "Let's get you to the infirmary.." I spoke up. "Yeah we should" agreed Piper. I put one arm under his armpit, and so did Piper. We walked to the infirmary with Hazel trailing behind us in shock.

**A/N: So here is the end of the chapter. I know its not much, but I haven't updated in a while.. Next chapter will take about a week or two, because I'm going to make it long to make up for my lack of posting! :) Give me name suggestions pleaseee! I will pick the names I like and you will vote on which one to pick.**


	6. Gone Mad

_It was the day Calypso was giving birth to Leo's children, it was horribly painful then anything she has ever felt._

**CALYPSO'S POV**

"Fuck!" I screamed at Will. His eyes widened "Uh.. A few more pushes." he stammered, Why was he acting like a little bitch? He delivered a baby before, sheesh.

I breathed deeply in, pushing out whilst exhaling "This is harder then it looks!" I breathed in once again.

I put a deathly squeeze on Leo's hand, making his face turn a light purple "Calypso... Er nngh, that's hurts just a bit." he puffed out. "Sor- Ugh!" I screamed once again pushing. _This is painful... _I slowly blacked out.

***A COUPLE HOURS LATER***

I woke up to see two cribs next to me on my right. On the left side of me was a sleeping Leo, "Leo." I harshly whispered. "Wh-Wha?" He asked with wide, confused eyes, the situation slowly sinking into him. "Oh, sup." He jerked his head. "Ugh, so what was the gender of the baby?" I asked with a smile.

"Baby? You mean babies? Also the genders are a girl and boy." affirmed Leo with a smirk.

"Babies? Is that why I was so fat?" confusion dripping from my voice.

"Mhm." He wiggled his eyebrows. I huffed. "So what do you wanna name them?"

"I wanna name the boy Zander. Sounds cool." He leaned back on the chair.

"Hm... okay. I want to name the girl... Huh... Hm. Oh! I know, Calysta!" I shrieked, happily.

"Sounds like a plan." he answered leaning into a kiss. I grabbed the back of his head and brought him closer, faster, into a passionate heated kiss.

**PERCY'S POV**

I walked up to Annabeth, extremely nervous. "Hey Annabeth." I smiled.

"Hey Percy." she returned the smile. "Annabeth may I ask you something?" I breathed in quickly, the smile dropping from my face.

"Uhm...sure?" she replied, her eyes darted everywhere but me and she had a nervous smile on her face.

"Do you like me?" I asked looking into her dreamy grey eyes.

Her cheeks turned a deep crimson red, "Uh..." she choked out.

_What she did next, shocked me. _She grabbed my face and kissed me full on the lips.

**THALIA'S POV**

**_(I don't think I've ever put Thalia's POV. Enjoy.)_**

Everyone was questioning the big fight that happened with me and Jason, months ago. Me and him haven't spoken since then. What confuses me the most is that how he could let it happen, it was such a fucking simple task, failed, broken in pieces.

***FLASHBACK***

"Luke... be careful. Please." I begged holding his face between my hands. "I'll be careful, babe." He kissed me. "Goodbye, I love you." I stammered, wide eyes with tears clouding my vision. "I love you too." he grabbed my waist pulling me into a hug, he planted a kiss on my forehead, "I love you so much, Thalia Grace." he muttered walking away.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I don't get why that flashback was coming back to me... It suddenly dawned over me. I ran to the Zeus Cabin hopefully being able to run into Jason. I walked into him. "Oh shit, sorry, but Jason I have to talk to you!" I yelled as he tried to brush past me. "What, Thalia?" he asked, harshly. "Get your panties out your ass. Also I-I understand why I was so upset when you went on that stupid quest, it was because.. well before I found you again, there was a boy named Luke. I loved him so fucking much man... He went on that same quest, never came back. He was then announced 'dead' by his father, Hermes." I whimpered. "I was so in love with that stupid jerk, He left me behind, He thought going on it that he would find a cure. Fucking dumb ass! I lost him. I should've went with him! I knew what was going on, I just... didn't warn him. I sensed what was going on, I let him die! When you came back, it was a miracle, but I was so angry that you went, I let it get in front of how much I loved you, little brother." I burst into tears, running off.

I was deep in the forest when I heard a familiar voice. "T-Thalia?" asked the voice. "Huh?" I wiped off the tears, looking everywhere. "Behind you." bubbled the voice. I turned around swiftly, behind me was a ghostly image of... Luke. "What the fuck?!" I screamed "Is this some cruel joke?!"

"No, Thals. Hades let me see you one more time before I choose rebirth." he whispered.

"Rebirth?! N-No." I stammered hugging him tightly. "Please, don't."

"Thalia, I wish to live once again, please, understand." He begged.

I looked into his eyes, I spoke up.

**HAZEL'S POV**

Thalia ran into the Big House, which occupied me, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, their babies, Annabeth, Reyna and Percy. "G-guys hug me." she whispered. Jason went up to her, hugging her. Soon everyone including me joined in. "I'm about to do something so stupid, guys. But it's for crazy people like me." she smiled, happily, her eyes filled with dread, sadness, but so much happiness at the same time. "Love does things to you." she whispered, I think only I heard though. Once the hug ended, she pulled me to the side. "Hazel, my little sister I never had, I love you, remember that. But I am about to do something stupid, whatever the outcome, please forgive me." she said hugging me tightly. "I trust you, Thals, what ever makes you happy." I smiled tightly, tears streaming down my face. She then went to Jason.

***A BIT AFTER THALIA LEAVES***

She left, I worried for what she about to do... we then heard loud thunder boom in the distance. Storm clouds threatening camp from above, "What's going on?!" screamed Jason. Me and him ran outside. Everyone stayed behind. We ran to the cliff of the lake... the eye of the storm, My eyes grew bigger, once realization hit. I burst into tears, quickly followed by Jason realizing the of a sudden, the King of Gods was right in front of us, he looked 50 years older. "Oh my daughter!" he boomed, tears falling down his face. "My beautiful daughter! driven mad by love!" he sobbed. We all ran to the middle of camp, and screamed

_"We are here to say, the daughter of Zeus, is pronounced dead!"_

Everyone ran outside to us, dropping to the floor, scream crying over the fact,

_Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Beryl Grace, was driven mad by love and committed suicide._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, Rest in peace Thalia Grace. I'm not evil, I promise. :)**


	7. More Drama pt2

**A/N: I'M REALLY BAD AT TITLES :P SORRY!**

**NICO'S POV**

Me and Will were looking around in the big house at photos I flipped a page, dread filling in my gut.

Will noticing my change in mood asked, "What's wrong?"

"O-oh, nothing." I choked out. He looked down at the photo album, realization hitting him.

"Is that... Bianca?" he frowned.

"Yeah..." I muttered. Bianca had died a few days after the apocalypse began.

***FLASHBACK***

Me and Bianca were walking down the street, gripping our little bag of supplies, sweat dripping down are faces. Bianca looked sickly pale. We had just out-ran a zombie, most zombies are super slow and make obnoxious noises, but the one we came across was super fast and made no sounds whilst doing so.

We turned a corner to see if we could find a pharmacy, right on the spot she collapsed letting out a sickly groan.

"Bianca what's wrong?" I had asked, eyes the size of quarters. When she looked up, her face was filled with pain.

"R-RUN! ESEGUIRE NICO, PERDONA LA MIA STUPIDA SCELTA!" She yelled another horrible groan came from her once again. Her floppy green hat had fallen off her head. I grabbed it and ran, tears clouding my vision. I didn't look back.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"It's fine, I don't like thinking of it so.." I mumbled. "Oh, I get it." he smiled, in a sympathetic way.

"Did you hear the hunters of Artemis are coming?" I asked.

"No.. how come they are coming?"

"Artemis wants them safe, so she told Zoe to come." The second I said it, people were cheering. I looked out the window to see the hunters arrived. "They're here! Let's greet them!" I smiled. I liked the hunters, they never needed a man to define themselves which is why I got along with Zoe and Kenzie so much.

I was walking up the hill with Will, when I saw _it_.

Hair braided down to her hips with a streaks of silver, hunters outfit, silver band around her head, bow and arrow in her hands.

Was _Bianca_. I looked at her face, with wide eyes and clouded vision. _What was going on? Was this a cruel joke? Who would do this?_

Questions flooded my mind, until she looked up at me, color draining from her olive toned skin.

"Mostro cazzo, vergogna. Morire!" I yelled, pulling out my stygian sword drawing it to her throat. "Fratellino, sono io, Bianca." She laughed, casually with a hint of nervous. "Che vergognoso atto. No sorella avrebbe fatto. Tutta la merda che ho passato causa della tua 'morte'." I used finger quotes for the last word before continuing. "Sono disgustato." I spat, turning away. Tears falling down my eyes, Will chasing me.

**BACK IN THE BIG HOUSE**

I sat on the couch, shaking viciously. "H-how.. W-w-wha-t-t is goi-ing o-on." I shook, sobbing with all my heart. "Neeks, It's okay." Will cooed, pulling me onto his lap, rubbing my back. He mumbled something into my hair, confused at what he said but tired, fell asleep in his arms.

**ZOE'S POV**

Seeing Nico's face when he saw Bianca, broke my heart into little pieces. When the apocalypse started, we had found Bianca, she told us she had a brother who she wanted to live. We told her to join the hunters but she declined quickly, stating her brother was her top priority. We offered her that is she joined the hunters her brother would be granted a safe passage to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demigods. She was confused but accepted. We told her to fake her death so he could run off and would automatically be led to camp.

The conversation between them did not seem good since Bianca looked like she was being slapped by every word that slipped out Nico's mouth, especially the last two words looked like it killed her inside out.

When he ran off with Will, I turned to her. "Bianca.." I spoke softly. "He- Uhm.." She coughed, biting on her lip trying to stop from crying. I hugged her, tightly. "It's okay, Bia. Let him cool off."


End file.
